Coronary sinus is an extending expansion part of the great cardiac vein and locates in the left atrioventricular sulcus (coronary sulcus) of the heart, the coronary sinus collects venous blood of the heart back to the right atrium. In research and clinical work, sometimes the blood in the coronary sinus of the heart needs to be sucked out of the body for analysis or processing, this needs to design a special coronary sinus inspiration catheter.